


Annoying others is fun according to Tsukishima Kei

by Mir_Hope20



Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [13]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:35:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mir_Hope20/pseuds/Mir_Hope20
Summary: Was there anything more fun than using his precious boyfriend to annoy others?"Are you going to do your best?""Could I, what does her majesty offer me in return?""A blowjob"Kei smiled a little more at hearing indignant gasps from the others.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kageyama Tobio pair [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084799
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Annoying others is fun according to Tsukishima Kei

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ~ I said I was going to post it later, but I took a nap and passed by lol  
> Leaving that aside, I hope you enjoy it ~ I still have another story to post for today and with that I will end today's update day, wait for tomorrow;)  
> Remember that you can follow me on Twitter where I am active with voting to know what to publish, my username is @Lco_T_amo

Waking up on a Sunday morning at 9 a.m. wasn't something the Karasuno members expected to do if they were honest with themselves, but apparently Aoba Johsai had requested one last practice match to fire his superiors. The idea alone was quite tempting, the problem is that I notified them hours after the practice, which caused them to cancel any type of plan they had for that day.

"Oh, Karasuno's gym is so small," Oikawa commented as he addressed Karasuno's captain before getting hit in the ribs.

"The gym is small, but that's not something to say, Oikawa-kun" Sugawara answered instead of his Daichi as he stood next to him.

"You must not hit people, Suga," he gently scolded the silver haired setter who seemed unrepentant.

"It was an impulse, you know, Oikawa has a thing that makes you want to hit him" Suga shrugged as he looked innocently at his friend.

"I agree with that" Iwaizumi nodded at the third year point guard's words as he ignored how his childhood friend complained "Are we all starting?"

"Umm almost, there are still three of our first years left" Daichi answered uncertainly as he took a quick look around the gym.

"Oh that's true, I haven't seen Tobio-chan" Oikawa commented as he straightened up like nothing "Knowing him, I thought he would be the first to be here"

Which was true, everyone was aware of the first-year point guard's near obsession with volleyball and even more so, defeating Oikawa. So it had been something completely strange that when the members of Aoba Johsai arrived, there was Hinata but there was no sign of Tobio, yet none of his first-year students had wanted to mention that fact as they silently waited for the missing members of Karasuno. Who were Tobio, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, before they could continue with their ramblings, were interrupted by the sudden commotion at the entrance, where the missing members appeared and the redhead of the team jumping excitedly.

"You brought them Yamaguchi!" Hinata practically screamed before pointing accusingly at the remaining pair. "Hurry to change, to play."

"Oh sorry, I can't hear you from here. What were you saying?", The blonde mentioned as he crouched down with a smile on his face at the opponent's level before the point guard's hand brought him up to his level. .

"Hey, stop playing"

"Hmm? The king woke up demanding?"

Everyone stood expectantly waiting for another salty comment from the blonde or an angry comment from the jet, but both simply ignored it to start changing in that place. However, everyone's eyes widened when they saw reddish marks on various parts of both bodies, but the one with the most marks was Kageyama.

"Go to the locker room!" Hinata complained as he tried to prevent Yachi from seeing the pair, only to end up being ignored.

"Don't waste your time, they have been ignoring everything I tell them since I arrived at Tsukki's house and apparently I interrupted them" Yamaguchi sighed tiredly even though his cheeks were red.

" **Interrupt what?** " That was a collective thought, however, it was not the time to think that all they had to do was prepare for the game.

"Well it's time to play" Suga said as he scratched his hair.

Once everyone was in their positions, Kei could feel how most of them were looking at him and Tobio, most likely from the interaction they had just moments ago. He could see a couple of annoyed glances from Aoba Johsai's freshmen out of the corner of his eye, so he gave them a small smile as he saw their eyebrows slightly furrow.

But hey, if you see that your high school crush appears with several hickeys on your body with someone you don't like, it is normal for you to get angry.

Because Kei knew, no matter how much Kindaichi talked about keeping anger against his majesty, along with Kunimi playing the role of not being interested. He could see it, the way that couple's gazes seemed to drift almost instantly to the jet figure, both on and off the court. Even if you're not wrong, it's not like he's jealous or something. Tobio had chosen him at the end of the day, he could have gone with whoever he wanted but he had preferred to stay by his side.

Speaking of which, he was still a bit upset about this match, it would help him try out new plays that he had been planning, yeah, but that doesn't mean he ruined last night's fun and their date today.

Because Kageyama had refused to have sex last night arguing that he wanted to be in his best condition, respect that, he was not going to do anything that the base did not want, but it was also a fucking shit that as the jet had said those words for later start rubbing his crotch. Which ended in Kei taking a cold shower to calm his erection, that had happened at night but his dear boyfriend had woken up hot in the morning, so a good morning make-out session almost turned into something else if not out for Yamaguchi. his room, so Kei had been forced to take another shower to lower his erection, when normally it would be the jet's mouth who would take care of him.

He came out of his thoughts when he felt a hand cling to his clothes, he looked back to meet that pair of blue eyes that he loved so much. He could see from the corner of his eye how most of them looked at them in a non-discreet way, so he did not hesitate to smile as he looked at his partner.

"What's going on, your majesty?" He asked in a low voice but loud enough for the others to hear, he watched with more amusement as Kindanchi and Kunimi tensed at the nickname they had given the jet, but now it was pronounced with a different purpose. What was so entertaining, was there anything more fun than using his precious boyfriend to annoy others?

"Are you going to do your best?"

"Could you, what is your majesty offering me in return?"

"A blowjob"

Kei smirked a bit more as he heard shouts of outrage from the others before turning his attention back to the jet looking expectant, so he did what he wanted. he joined his lips to Tobio's, it was a simple kiss but loaded with the feelings of both, he took Kageyama's right hand in her hand, placing a soft kiss on them.

"I will be at your service, your majesty" he teased him softly marveling at the image of Tobio blushing slightly at his actions.

"The game is about to begin! Everyone, get ready!"

If tsukishima was more active than on other occasions, no one dared to mention anything. Much less when Tobio gave him small smiles every time the blonde made a new move.

The match had ended with Karasuno being the winner, so now they were cleaning the gym.

"Have you finished putting away the cart?" Daichi asked as he looked at everyone present from both teams.

"Yes, Kageyama went to take him" Noya mentioned as he finished scrubbing the floor.

"Wasn't it Tsukishima? I saw him with the nets" Kindaichi commented as he looked confused at Karasuno's libero.

As if it were a sign, the words from a few hours ago returned to the heads of everyone who ran to the closet, only to stop as soon as they heard tsukishima's voice.

**"You know I don't like that, if you hurt yourself for doing it, it's no use king"**

Huh? Did Kageyama get hurt? If he had gotten a couple of balls when he was blocking but they didn't think he was strong enough to hurt him.

_"I already told you that I'm fine, it was just a little scratch, not that he can't continue"_

A scratch? Maybe in his hand?

**"That's not the point, I just prefer you let me know when it happens and not keep it to yourself"**

_"But when I get home I can treat it myself."_

**"But nothing, next time let me know these things"**

Everyone could hear the severity in the blonde's voice, the situation was silent for a few moments and they wondered if it was a good idea to interrupt or not.

_"Are you angry?"_

**"Guess"**

_"Yes?"_

Heavy breathing was heard, indicating that tsukishima was making an effort to keep his patience from him.

**"I'm mad that you weren't able to tell me, but I guess I should have seen it coming, my boyfriend is a volleyball idiot who would keep playing even if he had a concussion"**

_"You were playing amazing, I wanted to keep playing by your side Kei"_

**"Shit, don't say cheesy words next to my name, I won't agree with you"**

_"Do not?"_

**"Do not"**

_"Sure?"_

Everything was silent again, it did not seem as if they were doing anything other than chatting so they could leave them alone but they were curious about Kageyama's wound for a few more moments and a strangled sigh was heard.

**"Well, I'll agree with you only this time, but next time it won't be like that"**

_"I love you Kei"_

**"I love you too Tobio"**

They could clearly hear a couple of loose laughs, so they felt out of place. They should not be listening to such an intimate conversation between the two minors, they slowly retreated from the door, they would wait a few more moments before interrupting them.

"Ahh! Kageyama has my cell phone, my mom must be calling me" Hinata complained before opening the closet door, completely ignoring the shocked looks from the others.

"ah"

Practically everyone choked on their saliva when they saw a Kageyama Tobio crouched between the blonde's legs, with his mouth full of what was Tsukishima Kei's virile member, at the sudden eye contact that everyone had with the couple. The jet just took the member out of his mouth with a "pop" sound before looking curiously at the redhead.

"Is something wrong?" He asked curiously as he looked at the shorter one, feeling Kei pull his member out of his grasp of him.

"U-uh yeah .. y-you have my phone" Hinata answered unsure, seeing his friend suck the cock of another of his classmates and acting so normal was not something he expected.

"Oh yeah, it was vibrating a bit but I didn't know your password" Quickly replied the jet as he reached for said device from his bag, throwing the device at Hinata who caught it.

"Can we go now?" Tsukishima asked his captain as he finished buttoning his pants, deliberately ignoring the stares from the others.

"Uh yeah, we'll see you on Monday" Sugawara answered unsure as he watched as his kohai took his bags starting to go towards the exit.

"See you until then" Kei announced as he watched his boyfriend take a goodbye bow.

"O-Oi Are you just going to ignore that we just saw Kageyama give you a blowjob?" Tanaka asked confused, curiously the members of Aoba Johsai were quite quiet regarding the situation.

"Yes, I will do it"

As if they finally came out of a stupor, it was Oikawa who looked at the couple confused before turning his attention to the younger of them.

"Aren't you going to say anything, Tobio-chan?" Oikawa inquisitive, the mental image from a few moments ago still in his mind.

"Why? I said I'd give him a blowjob and I did." He shrugged softly before being gently dragged out.

"And today you will not only give a blowjob, your majesty" Kei mentioned amused at the offended gasps of the others.

Without a doubt, dating Kageyama Tobio was something from another world, she could show off to his boyfriend all he wanted and there would always be someone who would be upset about it, as they walked on their way to the setter's house, he couldn't 'To help Thinking about how happy the jet made him, his gaze returned to the aforementioned only to be greeted by a blue gaze.

"However, that does not mean that we will attend his hand first, your majesty."

He tenderly watched the pout on his boyfriend's lips, certainly annoying his own boyfriend's, he also had his own degree of amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you want to see something specific! Comments always motivate me to write more so don't be shy!  
> See you later ~


End file.
